


Twin Drabbles 14

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 3





	Twin Drabbles 14

** Describe  **

“ Sideswipe the English language lacks the necessary words to describe how much I hate you” said Sunstreaker.

“ Why not try in Cybertronian?” suggested Sideswipe who promptly ducked and started running when objects started flying at him.

** No **

“ Hey Sunny” called Sideswipe.

“ No”

“ What do you mean by no? You haven’t heard what I was about to say”

“ I can say with full confidence the answer is no” said Sunstreaker.

“ But Sunny” whined Sideswipe.

“ Sideswipe I have lived my whole life by your side. I have shared more brig cells with you then I can count. Done numerous punishment details and cleaning duties. I am at my wit’s end and I refuse to partake in your insanity. So slag off and leave me in peace” said Sunstreaker.

** Helm  **

Sunstreaker grabbed his brother’s face plate and cupped his cheeks. Sunstreaker forced his brother’s helm up then to the left, then to the right, then down and then back up again.

“ What are you doing” asked Sideswipe trying to wiggle his helm out of his brother’s grip.

“ I’m trying to shake all the dumb ideas out of your helm since you apparently have too many of them filling your processors” replied Sunstreaker. Sideswipe laughed and pressed their foreheads together.

“ Thanks Sunny” said Sideswipe and Sunstreaker only squeezed him in response. 

** Gun **

“ Put the gun away Sunstreaker. I’m not going to hurt you” said Sideswipe holding up his hands while Sunstreaker pointed his gun at his twin brother.

“ Said the spider to the fly” said Sunstreaker aiming his gun to the centre of Sideswipe’s chest.

** Motorway **

“ Hey Sideswipe were you born on a motorway?” asked Sunstreaker.

“ No why would you ask that?”

“ Cause that is where most mistakes happen” said Sunstreaker.

“ By that logic you were born there as well. We are twins stupid” said Sideswipe having the last words.

** Voice **

“ Sides you know that little voice we have in the back of our CPUs. The one that tells you not to do stupid stuff like sticking your finger in the wall socket” said Sunstreaker.

“ Yeah”

“ I’m not that little voice” said Sunstreaker.

“ Yes you are Sunny. How else would I stay out of trouble” asked Sideswipe.

“ By blocking me out” answered Sunstreaker.

** Killed **

“ You could have gotten us killed” shouted Sunstreaker.

“ And yet we are still standing here Sunny. I don’t see any dead bodies so quit complaining” said Sideswipe.

“ One day your recklessness is going to get us killed” yelled Sunstreaker.

“ Oh Sunny you do care. Worried that I might offline” asked Sideswipe.

“ Yes because if you die, I follow you. You fragger” shouted Sunstreaker. 

** Joking **

“ I’m not joking Sideswipe” yelled Sunstreaker.

“ Of course you’re not joking,” snapped Sideswipe, “ You wouldn’t know a joke if it danced naked in front of you, wearing only a towel”.

“ Aft” Sunstreaker swore and Sideswipe stormed off punching the wall as he went by.

** Drinks  **

“ Hey let’s have some drinks tonight” suggested Sideswipe.

“ No Sides we have shifts tomorrow” argued Sunstreaker.

“ I didn’t say we’d get drunk Sunny. Just maybe a little tipsy “said Sideswipe holding two cubes of high grade.

“ Fine a few drinks tonight and don’t share your hangover with me” said Sunstreaker taking a cube and bringing it to his lips.

** Mud  **

“ Stare much Sideswipe” commented Sunstreaker admiring his golden finish in the mirror.

“ I wouldn’t have to stare if you wiped the mud off your aft plates” said Sideswipe.

“ What” screeched Sunstreaker twisting his body in front of the mirror trying to see the mud that Sideswipe had spotted.

** Colour **

“ Pink’s not really your colour is it Sides” commented Sunstreaker looking at the pink splashes of paint that decorated Sideswipe’s armour.

“ Polite’s not really your colour Sunny” said Sideswipe storming past his brother and entering the wash racks . 

** Sense **

“ This isn’t a competition Sunny” argued Sideswipe trying to talk some sense into his twin brother.

“ Thank Primus for you then because you’d be losing horribly” said Sunstreaker showing off to the adoring crowd that was cheering for the highly successful twins.


End file.
